This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to filtered electrical connectors that have a plurality of electrical terminals and a like plurality of small electrical components such as capacitors, diodes, or the like for filtering the electrical signals passing through the terminals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,989 granted to Teresa K. Black, James M. English and Michael S. Shank May 28, 1991 discloses a filtered electrical connector of this general type in which the several small electrical components for filtering are connected to their respective terminals by individual metal straps. The electrical components, which in this particular instance are diodes for filtering electrostatic discharges or electromagnetic impulses, are grounded by means of a metal shell that is secured to the connector housing to provide an electrical shield or ground plane.
This connector is typical of the filtered electrical connectors available today and illustrates their major drawback in that the connectors require the manufacture and assembly of several small components that add to their complexity and expense.